city_life_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Practice procedure and courts
SUB- G1: Authority to arrest. (a) An arrest may be made by a certified law enforcement officer. (b) A certified law enforcement officer may make an arrest: (1) In obedience to a warrant of arrest delivered to him or her; and (2) (A) Without a warrant, where a public offense is committed in his or her presence or where he or she has reasonable grounds for believing that the person arrested has committed a felony. (B) In addition to any other warrantless arrest authority granted by law, a certified law enforcement officer may arrest a person for a misdemeanor without a warrant if the officer has probable cause to believe that the person has committed battery upon another person, the officer finds evidence of bodily harm, and the officer reasonably believes that there is danger of violence unless the person alleged to have committed the battery is arrested without delay. SUB- G2: Procedures of arrest. (a) An arrest is made by placing the person of the defendant in restraint or by his or her submitting to the custody of the person making the arrest. (b) No unnecessary force or violence shall be used in making the arrest. © To make an arrest, a law enforcement officer may break open the door of a house in which the defendant may be after having demanded admittance and explained the purpose for which admittance is desired. (d) A law enforcement officer making an arrest may summon orally as many persons as he or she deems necessary to aid him or her in making the arrest. (e) The person making the arrest shall: (1) Inform the person about to be arrested of the intention to arrest him or her and the offense for which he or she is to be arrested; and (2) If acting under a warrant of arrest, give information of the warrant. (f) The law enforcement officer making an arrest in obedience to a warrant shall proceed with the defendant as directed by the warrant. SUB- G3: Arrest on certain private property permitted. Police are authorized to enter upon the parking areas of private business establishments and to discover, investigate, and effect the arrest of persons thereon violating any law to the same extent as if the person or persons were upon the public streets or highways. SUB- G4: Grounds to reasonably suspect. The following are among the factors to be considered in determining if the officer has grounds to reasonably suspect: (1) The demeanor of the suspect; (2) The gait and manner of the suspect; (3) Any knowledge the officer may have of the suspect's background or character; (4) Whether the suspect is carrying anything, and what he or she is carrying; (5) The manner in which the suspect is dressed, including bulges in clothing, when considered in light of all of the other factors; (6) Any overheard conversation of the suspect; (7) The particular streets and areas involved; (8) Any information received from third persons, whether they are known or unknown; (9) Whether the suspect is consorting with others whose conduct is reasonably suspect; (10) The suspect's proximity to known criminal conduct; (11) The incidence of crime in the immediate neighborhood; (12) The suspect's apparent effort to conceal an article; and (13) The apparent effort of the suspect to avoid identification or confrontation by a law enforcement officer. SUB- G5: Authority of law enforcement officers. Any law enforcement officer in fresh pursuit of a person who is reasonably believed to have committed a crime or has committed or attempted to commit any criminal offense in the presence of the officer, or for whom the officer holds a warrant of arrest for a criminal offense, shall have the authority to pursue, arrest and hold in custody such person anywhere. SUB- G6: Suspect Plea. (a)If a suspect pleads guilty to crimes, depending on the offences, the arresting officer could give a 0-10% reduction in time. (b)If the suspect asks to see evidence, during the normal process for detainment, If the evidence proves the guilt then the suspect will be subject to an extra 25% increase to all jailtime and fines.